


Fields Of Gold

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking down sucks, but I suppose it's not all bad when you have company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fields Of Gold

Dean reached down, brushing his hand against Cas' trench coat.  
He trailed down the sleeve till he reached his partners fingers.   
Cas turned his head head to look at Dean, smiling sweetly at sight of him.  
His eyes had a more than beautiful contrast with the shining gold barley behind him.  
They had just broken down outside a small town in Utah, they were cutting through fields on a grass path, the sun was shining, the wind was gentle, nice day to break down I suppose. If there were such a thing.   
Cas intertwined their fingers and squeezed Dean's hand lovingly.  
Dean smiled, leaning over to kiss his temple, but Cas pulled his hand, leading him into the field.  
He walked in about fifteen feet, pulling Dean along close behind him. "Where are you going?"   
Cas simply sat down, pulling Dean on top of himself.   
Dean smiled, kissing him, he carded his fingers through the short hair on the back of Cas' neck, then laid back with him, kissing him more passionately.  
Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's back, gripping the loose fabric as he linked their knees, preventing Dean from moving too much.  
Dean smiled. "Cas, the parts store is gonna be closed if we don't get going."  
"I don't care about the parts store, Dean." Cas whispered through a kiss.  
He sat up on one of his elbows and carded the fingers of his free hand through Dean's hair.  
Cas gazed up at the man on top of him, his ruffled hair, the way he held his jaw, his lips just barely parted when he looked at Cas, his eyes were so gentle, he had this look he had trouble pin pointing, but it was just so.. Soft.  
Dean tried to sit up a bit but Cas pulled him back down, whining muffled words into his chest.  
Dean huffed at that, smiling a bit as he laid back down. He loved the whiney affection, even if he pretended he didn't.  
Cas kissed his neck gently and rolled them both on their sides as he kissed at his jawline.  
"Dean.." He whispered as he sat back and played with one of the buttons on his shirt.  
"Yeah, Cas?" Dean smiled, as he carded his fingers through soft black hair.  
"Will you stay with me..?" He said hesitantly, now staring at the button he's playing with. "Be my love?" He whispered as an afterthought.  
Dean looked at him, confused, but he was still staring at the button on his shirt.  
"Of course I will, Cas." He said, reassuring him as he carded his fingers through his hair one more time.  
"What in the world would make you think I wouldn't?" There was a long pause while Cas continued to stare at that same button. He eventually choked out, almost wet. "Your history with romantic partners has never been.." He bit his lip. "Solid.."   
Dean dropped his head down, looking at the apparently very interesting button on his shirt. "Cas.." He started. "Look, I know my past relationships weren't really.. Well, relationships, but this is different, you're different."  
Cas looked up at him with watery eyes, Dean lifted a hand and wiped away a nonexistent tear.  
"You aren't just some one night stand, you're not some ditch able prom date. You're different, thisis different. There's no way I could give this up, not for the world. I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'm all yours."  
He rubbed along Cas' jawline and smiled a bit, making sure he got what he was trying to say.  
Cas returned the smile, less sharp, but it was there.  
He pushed Dean onto his back so he could lay his head on his chest.  
Dean closed his eyes, feeling the gentle tugging on that same button again.  
"Hey, you alright?" Dean asked, the sincerity in his voice more than comforting, and the rumble in his chest seemed to echo like the bunker when it was quiet. Cas loved the sound of Dean's voice, it's always so nice, smooth like whiskey, Dean could read the fucking phonebook and Cas would still linger on every word. He was always just so sweet with him.  
"Yes," Cas answered, kissing his boyfriend's chest. "I'm very alright."  
Dean relaxed, rubbing Cas' back slowly, and the world seemed to melt around them, it left his mind entirely. The field, the sky, the wind, everything but Cas.  
He thought of when they first met, in the barn, sparks flying.  
He thought of Purgatory, how that longing feeling disappeared so quickly when he finally found his angel on that river bank.  
He thought of where they were now, how lucky he was to have Cas with him all these years.  
Cas kissed him, and without opening his eyes, he returned the kiss.  
Cas' lips were sweet, so gentle, he never wanted it to end, but those soft, half-chapped lips pulled back, Dean opened his eyes, staring into Cas' and god he loved that color, it was the most beautiful blue, he could stay here for hours, it was like stargazing.  
He closed his eyes and kissed Cas as he pulled him back into his chest.  
The sun was setting now, they were laying in silence, just listening to the barley rustle with the gentle breeze.  
They heard footsteps growing louder into running. Four kids ran past, they looked like shadows against the painted sky.  
"Hurry up! Mom's gonna kill us if we're late again!" The eldest hollered to the other three that were trailing him.  
Once they were gone, Dean smiled, shutting his eyes as he relaxed again.  
He felt Cas get up, he then pulled on his arm. "Come on, Dean. It's getting dark."  
Dean groaned and reluctantly got up, following Cas back out of the field. "Where we going?" He asked as they stepped out onto grass.  
Cas turned on his heals and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. "Back to the car."   
He threw a wink over his shoulder as he turned around and set off for the Impala, Dean close at his heals.


End file.
